Artie's Brother
by FreaksLikeUS
Summary: Artie's brother comes to visit. I suck at summaries, plus this is my first fanfic. Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Shrek or Naruto but I wish I did 'cause that would be awesome. This is my first fanfic so don't be too harsh since I have a million ideas but I suck at writing.

Chapter 1.

Mikaz is Artie's little brother he is 14 and their dad had shipped him off to Japan so he could become a ninja in training. Artie and Mikaz's dad wasn't the fatherly type he is wanted by the KNIGHTS and is known as saw.

Nobody knew that he was married or that he had two kids. How could people know since he sent the oldest brother to Worstecher academy and the youngest brother to Japan. Artie is now the king of Far Far Away, he is occupied by Shrek ,who has been asked to train Artie to be king. After many arguments Shrek reluctantly agreed.

Mikaz lives in a village called Konahagure and is a Genin, he is in squad seven with 3 other students. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura and their sensei is the famous copying ninja Kakashi. Mikaz is in a cell with 3 other genin because the number of students in Master Iruka's class was an odd number.

It is the holidays in Kanohagure village and Mikaz hasn't seen Artie ever since he was shipped to boarding school. Mikaz decided that he should visit Artie, so he booked a flight to Far Far Away.

Meanwhile in the castle in Far Far Away...

"Shrek you can't be serious", Artie said "you want mean to do what!" Shrek was trying to teach Artie how to use a bow and arrow.

"C'mon Artie its easy all you have to do is aim at the target and..."

Shrek fired at the target the arrow landed right on the middle of the target, which was a dummy of Prince Charming.

Artie glared at Shrek "Fine let me see the bow" Artie took the bow, aimed, and fired.

The arrow missed the dummy completely, bounced off a knight armor and went straight back where it came from(in other words, Shrek's butt).

"Whoa", said Shrek as he flung himself to the ground to avoid the arrow, Queen Lillian was holding the arrow. She had a devious expression on her face.

Artie looked horrified and Shrek looked surprised. "How is the training going?, she asked Artie.

Shrek decided to answer for Artie

"Oh we're coming along just fine right Artie? You'll be the greatest king ever, in fact you don't even need me, so me and Fiona could just go back to our swamp."

Lillian raised her eyebrows but decided to drop the subject "Hey Artie your little brother, Mikaz is coming to visit"

Shrek was curious since Artie never even mentioned his brother so he had ask about it. "You have a little brother?" he asked, amazed.

" Oh great ", thought Artie, who was looking amused" At least there is going to be some excitement around here"

End of Chapter 1. but I will be back (Evil laughter)

Chapter 2. I told you I would be back. Ha I told you so. Sorry about that I guess I had too many energy drinks.

Artie woke up earlier than usual that morning, not because he wasn't tired because Shrek and Fiona's triplets were crawling over his bed and Donkey and Puss were trying to grab them, but they were outnumbered.

"Hey Artie what are you doing up so early?, asked Donkey, who had an ogre baby crawling on is head.

Artie shook his head "I have no idea, how about you tell me." Then Shrek and Fiona came in.

"Hey I thought you were suppose to baby-sit the triplets' said Shrek as he picked up the triplets.

"We are", protested Donkey

"Artie, queen Lillian needs you to get dressed, you are suppose to meet the princess, "said Fiona

Artie scowled" Do I have to meet another princess they're all the same, besides I don't want to get married yet I'm only 16."

"But Senor you have to marry a senorita to become a permanent king", said Puss in Boots

Artie ignored him "I'm not going to get dressed if all of you are watching me"

After Artie was dressed he went downstairs to meet another pampered, spoiled princess

"Ah Artie you're up" Said Lillian "I was going to tell you that the princess can't make it"

Yeeeess, thought Artie

"But your brother should be arriving from Japan any second now", said Lillian

Suddenly a teenaged boy walked in, he had dark brown hair that went to his shoulders. The boy had bangs which covered up his blue eyes. He wore a purple and black long sleeved shirt and black shorts that went to his ankles. His pants had chains attached and he was wearing a Konoha Leaf headband around his neck. There was a spiked bracelet on his wrist and he had a piercing in his left ear that went to the top of his ear. The boy was also wearing black converses on his feet.

"Sorry, the plane was taking forever. Am I late", Said the boy

"Hey Mikaz I haven't seen you since forever. "Artie observed Mikaz" I see you've gone Goth. Did you bring me a present?"

"Did I ever, I brought you the bestest present ever", Mikaz dug in his backpack and pulled out a can and held it up in the air.

"Energy drinks!!! Just what I always wanted", Artie took the energy drink and drank within seconds.

Just then Shrek, Fiona, Puss and Donkey came into the room. Fiona was holding the triplets. One in each arm and one was hanging on her head.

"I'm his best friend you're just the sidekick"

"you wish senor, Shrek and I have been amigos since I was a little kitten"

"You haven't even known him that long, beside you tried to kill him, NOT ME!!!

Artie decided to interrupt

"Uhhhhhh, guys, sorry to interrupt" although he was more than happy to "This is my little brother, Mikaz"

Mikaz scowled. He didn't like to be known as Artie's "little brother"

Artie continued "Mikaz, this is Shrek, Fiona, and the terrible twosome: Donkey and Puss in Boots"

Shrek had a unreadable look on his face when he saw Mikaz and he had a lot of thoughts in his green head. "That kid sort of resembles Artie… a little…except Artie doesn't wear eyeliner…or eye makeup that surrounds his eye" Shrek noticed that Artie was giving him a look that was screaming "_why do you have that look on your face and why aren't saying anything" _

" _Hi, so you're Arties brother? I didn't even know he had a brother…I mean…he never even mentioned you." After Shrek realized what he said he looked awkward _

_Artie hit his forehead _

_Just then Donkey decided to say something to break the awkward silence. " What's up Mikaz,? you're going to have a blast staying here! " _

_Mikaz wasn't an optimistic person so he didn't know how to reply to this hyperactive donkey _

"_uhh…thanks…I guess" Mikaz replied _

_To be continued… _

How was that? It was only my first fanfic. Please review, and I will start the sequel


	2. The Band

I don't own Shrek, or Naruto, or Harry Potter, in fact, there are plenty of things I don't own(including a PS3) Sob but I do

I don't own Shrek, or Naruto, or Harry Potter, in fact, there are plenty of things I don't own(including a PS3) Sob but I do own the idea for this fanfic. So there! I dedicate this fanfic to Pricat, 'cause I love reading her stories!! Lol ok, anyways, on with the fic!

The Band

"So, Mikaz, How is school going?" asked Lillian.

"Can't complain" replied Mikaz, who felt a little awkward, since he only knew one person in the entire castle, plus he was tired of playing the 20 questions game with Lillian, who had been at it ever since the royal chef served dinner.

While Lillian was interrogating Mikaz, Shrek was trying to help Fiona feed the triplets, who were having a food fight war with the Dronkey's. Artie and Puss were watching helplessly as Lillian asked one question after another.

"Are you involved in any sports, such as jousting?".

Mikaz was confused. "Jousting? Is that a disease? Well, I like tree climbing, and sometimes I help Shikamaru with his poses for his Shadow Possession Jutsu. What else? Oh yeah, the Chunin Exams are coming up!"

Lillian looked surprised; this wasn't the answer she was expecting. His answer was way out there…

"Peanut, stop throwing peanuts across the table! And Bananas, you're suppose to wash your hooves in that, not drink it!" Shouted Donkey, who was frantically trying to put an end to the food fight.

"No honey, don't throw that!" Fiona let out a frustrated sigh. Shrek help me get YOUR kids under control! Snapped Fiona, who was making pathetic attempts to sit the ogre triplets into the high chairs, but when se put one in and went to grab another one, the one in the high chair would just crawl out again.

"Aw, c'mon honey, they're just having some fun, besides…What the-?!" Shrek ducked down under the table to avoid a knife that one of the babies had thrown at his head. "Well, maybe you could be right."

"Ya think?" Said Artie sarcastically, who was helplessly pinned to the wall knives, which the babies had thrown at him.

After Shrek and Fiona caught the triplets (thanks to Puss and Donkey) Fiona took the triplets and the Dronkey's and put them to bed, Lillian decided that it was time to ask Mikaz another disturbing question.

"So Mikaz, is there anybody you like at school? Any cute girls that catch your interest? Aw, c'mon Mikaz, you can tell your auntie Lillian".

Now, at this point Mikaz was beyond the point of awkward, now he is just plain disturbed. Luckily he didn't have to answer that question because the door had burst open.

Everybody stopped eating and watched as the new visitors came into the room. Which is sugar coating it a lot. To be more accurate, everybody stopped eating to stare at the sight of three boys bursting through the door on skateboards.

"What's up guys? What are you doing here? I thought you were too busy to come!" Exclaimed Mikaz.

"We were just thinking…We didn't want you to have too much fun without us" Said one of the boys who had jet black hair that stood up in the back, he also wore glasses and (you probably saw this coming) the boy had a scar shaped like a lightning bold on his forehead.

"Yeah, we would have been here sooner, except Sasuke didn't want to come, so we had to do a little..err.." he paused for a second "..persuading" Said a small boy with blonde spiky hair.

The third boy was the only one who didn't come in with a skateboard. He didn't say anything either, since he was gagged and tied with a rope, so the only thing he could do was scowl, which he did.

"Umm, Hello! We're still here ya know?" said Donkey, who didn't like feeling left out.

"Mikaz, who are these guys?" asked Artie.

"Oh, this is Harry and Naruto" he introduced, gesturing to the boys on skateboards, who were asking Shrek about what it's like to be an ogre.

"It's pretty cool, being an ogre. I'd say the best part though is eating annoying little teenagers on skateboards" said Shrek sarcastically to Harry and Naruto, who now had nervous expressions on they're face.

"Oh, c'mon, I was just kidding", reassured Shrek in his sarcastic voice, but Naruto and Harry didn't look convinced.

"And finally, the one tied up is Sasuke" finished Mikaz.

"Maybe we should untie him", suggested Naruto.

"I'll do it", offered Harry. Whipping out his wand from his robes, he performed a magical spell that made the ropes disappear.

"I hate you, why did you bring me here? I could be training right now", said Sasuke, who was treating everyone to his famous scowl.

"Would you like to stay at the castle with us, since you know Mikaz? Asked Lillian, trying to be polite.

We don't only know Mikaz! He's one of the singers in our band, but okay, we need somewhere to stay anyway," said Naruto" Do you have any ramen? I'm starving!

"I can have the royal chef prepare some food for all of you", replied the queen with an amused smile.

"Do you have any pumpkin pasties? Asked Harry hopefully.

To be continued . . .

Well, that's the end of chapter 2! Hope all you Shrek/Naruto/ Harry Potter fans liked it so far. Sorry it took so long. I'm still not sure what the plot of this story is yet…but..oh well! 

Please review! They make me happy!

"Ummm…guys?? Hello?? Can someone help me down? I'm still pinned to this wall. HELP!!" Yelled Artie. (Kind of a Naruto scene, lol)


End file.
